Green Sleeves
by Mattysones
Summary: Erutis travels after word that the city of Kontreo is being attacked by a demon. However, with Krayon beside her, he makes her journey unnecessarily difficult.
1. Irony the Stalker

**Green Sleeves**

_- Irony the Stalker_

I hate him.

"Oh love! Why do you resist me?"

I absolutely hate him.

"My dear, you mustn't run away!"

I hate him, and his singsong, feminine voice, constantly sing-songing in my direction.

"Erutis Love! I come with a gift this time --"

"I DON'T WANT IT." I whirl around and challenge his sparkling, glittery face with the hardest glare that I can muster. I can feel the beginnings of a headache, and the tenseness from just being around HIM makes my muscles sore. "I told you," I growl at him, "I don't want gifts, I don't want favours. I don't want coincidences or fate. I don't want 'sweet nothings' and wooing, and I definitely don't want you following me around." If he wasn't smelling his roses, I might believe that I've made my point.

Oh, Rased it's hot. Tromping through this overgrown forest, with a stalker by my side is taking its toll, and I'm becoming weaker every day. My water and food are running out, my cloths are in desperate need of washing, and my temper surely isn't bettering itself. I should be asking for his help, not rejecting him.

Suddenly there's a graceful hand presenting what should be a welcome gift. "My dear, you look hot." His grey eyes practically shine at me.

I stare at a taunting, sweating blue bottle, supposedly filled with water and ready for drinking. It mocks me with its divine, liquidy glory, and even just a lick up the bottle's side might quench my dry mouth.

He brought me something useful, how considerate.

"GET YOUR FRENCH-TIPPED CLAWS OUT OF MY FACE." I snarl at him, and readjust my leather pack, which is weighing down my shoulders. 'Essentials', I've had to tell myself the past few months, 'I won't be able to survive without my bag'.

Turning and continuing my climb up the hill (mountain), I try to ignore him. Yet, there he is again, floating effortlessly and watching me with amusement, which infuriates me to no end.

I start to sob giant tears of frustration. "Why, Krayon? Why are you tormenting me ...?" My shoulders slump with my bag's weight again, and this time I don't really want to lift them.

"Ah ... but Erutis," Krayon smiles gaily, "it doesn't have to be torture. I could bring you so much pleasure, if you allowed me."

Fucking prick. "There's a lot of things I could let you do, and you ain't doin' them." One foot in front of the other; I only have five miles left in this heat.

A disappointed silence falls over Krayon, and out of curiosity, I look up to where he had been watching me from the trees. He's still there, face scrunched up in consideration and arms crossed over his chest. His cape billows behind, and his 'sits' midair, as though there is a chair beneath him. The flecks of light that muddle through the forest canopy move across his face, and illuminate the stars beneath his left eye.

He really is very pretty.

His eyes focus on me, and his lightweight smirk returns; Crap! He saw me looking.

"See something?" Krayon asks, and swoops down from his perch to lean his damned face into mine.

I want to hit him, so badly. "I see absolutely nothing." I snarl, and stalk past him as angrily as possible. For a moment, my foot starts to slip, and I wobble as I try to retain my balance. The trees in my path begin to waver, and my head swims for a moment.

Krayon 'tut tuts' behind me, "Dear Erutis, so much denial. You were admiring me weren't you?"

I bristle, and turn to yell at him, but the movement makes my vision blur. "I --"

My words slur, and my throat tightens as everything ripples unnaturally. For a moment, I see the worry on Krayon's face, before my eyes roll back, and all I can hear are crickets, whining in the thick summer heat.

..o.o.o.o.o..

I wake with a mouthful of dirt. I can't move, and trying causes my stomach to lurch. It's nighttime, and an almost full moon provides enough light for visibility, and the air is finally bearably warm. Some strange noise catches my attention. I turn my head enough to see that my stalker is back amongst his treetops, and looking at a box with moving pictures. He seems to find it quite amusing.

"If you're trying to woo me, leaving me face down, in the dirt, isn't the way to do it." I mumble, more to myself than to him.

The box disappears with a snap of his fingers, and Krayon looks down at me, almost surprised. "Oh! You're awake! I was concerned there for a while. Then you began snoring, and I figured you wouldn't want me touching you ..." He smiles widely, "Besides, you can take care of yourself, can't you?"

He's mocking me! The bastard is mocking me!

Though, I guess lying on my stomach, in absolute filth doesn't make me appear threatening at all.

I stand up as quickly as I can manage, without making myself sick. He's the first ... thing, to ever make me genuinely try to anger. With my still-spinning head, and less-than-stable stomach, I'm afraid I'm having the worst time thinking of anything offensive. "Screw yourself, Krayon. Go find a picture to colour; at least that would keep you occupied." I pick up my bag and tromp forward, but stop as another insult comes to mind. "And I bet you tried to molest me in my sleep." Hah! Take that! Wound his honour-pride! Or, something like that ... my head hurts.

Krayon stares for a moment, almost puzzled, before laughing, "Comparing my name to that of a child's art utensil. Very witty." I feel him floating behind me as I keep walking. "Very original too, I've never heard that joke. Not once!" The airy sarcasm is just dripping from him, as he keeps talking, "But, you just made me more amused than ever."

The demon manages to whirl in front of me again, and floats backward for every step of mine forward. "You're quite cute." He coos, "And for the record, I will annoy you, harass you, follow you, and make your life as miserable as possible, but never touch you. Personally, I would be begging me for some physical contact, but we're not at all alike. Don't they say opposites attract?"

I stop in my tracks and scowl at him, "If you want an opposite, go after Eclipse."

He exaggerates thinking about this by tapping his jaw with a nail, "Hm ... yes, very pretty, isn't he? Much prettier, and better tempered than you, but I'm afraid he won't have me." Krayon sighs with disappointment.

I have nothing to say. My femininity has just been downsized, and a man (a demon!) has been called prettier than I. What an asshole!

Krayon watches me bristle and fume and smirks again, "Oh calm now, I speak in jest. You are quite lovely, you should present yourself more so."

This is it. Bickering with him is so wearying. Coming up with (attempts at) searing replies is tiring, and I don't know how much more I can take. "Leave. Me. ALONE." I growl at him, and move onward yet again. No wonder traveling has been taking me so long; I keep stopping to argue.

"Hmm ..." Krayon purrs, and his lips curve into a Cheshire Cat smile. He leans close to my ear and whispers gently, "I wanna hear you beg."

I sucker-punch him on the nose, with absolutely no effect.

"I will not beg you for anything!" I snarl, as I rub the ear he had been so close to. Dammit if my face is a never-before-seen shade of red, too. "Now leave! I have a town to get to!"

Krayon chortles and disappears from my sight.

Good riddance. But I know he'll be back.

..o.o.o.o.o..

It's late when I arrive at the small town of Egae. Very few lights are on, and those that stand out so brightly belong to hotels and bars. My luck seems to be feeling amiable, finally, and I can't help but sigh with relief at the prospect of a clean bed. I walk the main street for a few minutes, before picking out the most promising appearing hotel.

I knock on the door because it's locked, and wait for it to be opened, hopefully by a kindhearted inn keeper.

The air is still warm, dry and clear, and holds the promise for fireflies to emerge soon. White, sparkling specks litter the black sky, occasionally obscured by a few wispy clouds, still visible in the night. Darkened trees peek from behind darkened buildings, and lace the town's edges from all around. The breeze is so slight, I can barely tell it's there without looking at the forest trees for movement, the gentle shifting of leaves on thick branches.

Really, if I weren't so desperate for food, bed, clean clothes and human contact (Krayon doesn't count) I wouldn't mind sleeping outside.

The door opens quietly to show a still sleepy, bedraggled woman with greying hair, and a barely wrinkling face; It must be later than I thought.

She speaks in a groggy voice, "Can I help --?" The woman stops, and studies me for a moment.

The door slams in my face.

Well, that was rude. How do I respond to that? 'Excuse me, you just slammed a door in my face. Was that on purpose?' Or perhaps, 'BEWARE MY SWORD MASTER SKILLS OF DOOOOOOOOM! Open irrelevant human! Or I shall slay you and your family!'

It wouldn't do to start a bad reputation. Or as bad as it can get, considering a complete stranger just dismissed me in the rudest way possible.

I start banging on the door. "PLEASE! OPEN UP! I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I need a bath! I have money! Lots!" I sob pathetically, and slump to the ground, my forehead scraping roughly against the door.

There's shuffling inside, a clank, and I think I hear a match being lit. "Be gone! We have been warned of a red-haired demon traveling our way. We've been warned by another demon who has only brought our town good!"

My eye twitches. A red-haired demon, eh? I'd show them demon ... if only I wasn't begging for lodging. I cry again. "A blond demon? With curly hair and a cape? He's a liar, and has obstructed my path ever since I've met him." I wouldn't be talking like this, if these people didn't seem to be so eager for melodramatic formalities.

There's mumbling on the other side.

"He said you would speak badly of him, seeking pity. Go away!"

I can't help but weep.

That damned curly-haired fop of a moron. I'll get him. And he'll be the Demon Lord I've been seeking to slay. Painfully.

..o.o.o.o.o..

After trying every inn and hotel in the town, (Only to be greeted by the same response as the first) I give up and found a nice clearing in the woods.

It isn't so bad, sleeping outside, but the bathing thing is really irritating me, and I can't find a stream to refill my water. So here I am, sleeping fitfully in itchy leaves and a dirty blanket, wishing for water at the least, and wishing that my stalker would simply leave me alone. Is it so much to ask?

Probably.

A sound reaches my ears. Titter-like, high, on the edge of wailing and peaceful ... it sounds like a flute.

My eyes open to see damp leaves, covered with damp dirt, and barely visible by the moonbeams which manage to make it through the forest canopy. Logs lie dark and prostrate to small critters who scamper in the night, disturbed by this sound which keeps flitting its merry way through the quiet.

It's a happy song. It's a peaceful song, content.

I can't help but stand and attempt to find the source. Not because I'm especially affected by, 'the beauty of this music', but because I'm tired, and I want to know who's making noise in the middle of the night. If it is a 'who', perhaps it's a 'thing'; I don't know.

Stumbling over fallen branches and roots, I temporarily abandon my things to search. My head is still fuzzy, and I can't see clearly, trees stand in my way, and I run into some wet trunks. A few twigs fall in to my boots, and I think I scraped my knee on a boulder, but I manage to find an almost coherent path. I should probably be suspicious that there's a path in the middle of this forest, but dammit, I'm gonna find the source!

A large shadow is mingled in the treetops, and the song becomes louder, more prominent. Blond glints in the vague moonlight, and who should I see but my stalker, making sweets sounds around him.

I should have figured, and should maybe be frustrated (I should be doing a lot of things right now), but his song is relaxing. I cross my arms and make a half-hearted try to hide myself in the shadows, and listen to Krayon's repetitive tune.

His eyes are more narrowed than usual, and for once he's sitting on a thick branch instead of floating. His entirety is focused, and for a moment, I believe I'm seeing the Lord he's renowned to be, sophisticated, and with power at his fingertips.

Krayon hits a sour note, and winces. I almost want to laugh.

He glares at his windpipe (I'm close enough to see it's not a flute), then abruptly tosses the thing over his shoulder, like a dart ... in my direction.

I reflexively clap it between my hands, as the pipe missiles dangerously close to my chest.

"Would you care to give it a try?" Krayon asks lazily, as if he didn't nearly kill me.

"Don't play instruments." I say simply, and absently pocket the pipe. "And I've heard better farts from traveling minstrels ..." I add snidely, but stop when I see the disapproving frown he's sending me.

Krayon studies me for a moment, (what he's looking for I'm not sure) then turns himself on his branch, "That's too bad you don't play." He states thoughtfully, and places his chin in a hand. "It would be nice to find someone who could create music as well."

"Another sign I'm not for you."

His lips curl, "I could teach you." He says smoothly, but his tone hints at more; His smile is too mischievous.

I snort at him, "I don't want to learn. I'm afraid swords are my only calling."

Krayon's shoulders jump as he chuckles, and he smiles with amusement, "Well then, I suppose that's the end of this conversation." His head dips, and shadows cover his expressions. "I doubt you're so content." He states, "I've yet to meet a human who is content with one calling," Krayon lifts himself again, and his eyes are surprisingly piercing. "Or maybe I'm still ignorant. But I'll find you another calling, and you'll love me for it." He says it so factually, that I almost believe him.

The tree I've been leaning on suddenly feels too pliable. I step back, and tighten my crossed arms protectively over myself, "Is it love you're looking for, or a doormat?" I want to say something more, but I don't know how to emphasize such a question.

Krayon's eyes light thoughtfully, "That is a good question." He coincides, "I'll get back to you on that." Krayon smirks again, "Well then, on that note, I bid you good night."

He doesn't wait for a response, and blinks from my sight. It's almost creepy.

I shiver, suddenly feeling strangely alone, and reluctant to go back to my things, but knowing I need to. The trees loom more noticeable, and the trail behind me appears too dark.

What an odd conversation ... there must be more to him than I realized.

I'm finally interested.

..o.o.o.o.o..

The hay wagon jumps and jolts over rocks along the main road. I've finally found someone willing to let me ride with them, for the simple payment of riding in the back because my stench is unbearable. People are so cruel to the poor! (I don't mean that, the man gave me water too)

Krayon hasn't showed himself for a few days, which sadly, is a sort of vacation for me. I left the town of Egae with no luck in clearing my honourable name, and still no supplies. At least without Krayon's presence I've been able to make some progress.

I'm on my way to the city of Kontreo, in the Region of Kontreo, on the Mountain Kontreo (People didn't have much imagination in naming things), which is northwest of Raenef's castle. There's rumoured to be a demon lurking around the city, causing all sorts of chaos. From stealing jewels and candy, to setting the Town Hall on fire, Kontreo has been running amuck.

I say this is a job for Erutis the Great! Leader of the Thieve's Guild, and Sword Master Supreme! My feminine wiles are second only to my overwhelming beauty! What city wouldn't want me to save them? I'm awesome and generous like that!

Muwaha!

Now if only I wasn't in part of Krayon's domain. After leaving Egae, I remembered that Krayon had introduced himself as 'Demon Lord Krayon of Egae', which probably has something do with why the humans there believed him so willingly. While most of the mountain planes belong to Raenef (much to his ignorance), I already knew that some land overlapped with an other Demon Lord's territory; Krayon lives next door. This means that he will make my job, that much more difficult.

Oh Irony. She must be a friend of Fate and Luck, who all probably know Meruhesae ...

I never liked her.

The wagon lurches again, and I'm thrown further back into a pile of hay. This is so disgraceful! At least it's sunny. Hot, but sunny. The wagon's wood almost gurgles with sound as we move, the shifting boards blending with clopping horse shoes, and whining of crickets. The air is so damp with heat again, that even birds have sense enough not to emerge from their trees, and I only see the occasional squirrel darting across the dirt road.

When I close my eyes, the sun beats down on my face, warming, almost comfortable, but I know my cheeks and lips will be burnt for a week. I'll probably turn blonde soon, also.

"Hey girl! We're at the edge of the city, you get off here." The driver ahead of me says.

I hop off the wagon and gather my bag, then give the man a few coins for his help. I would like to say I'll remember him for his most likely, rare act of kindness, but his face is so forgettable, that I probably won't remember in a month.

Oh well.

A sixty-foot, grey wall stands at the end of a mile-long fork-in-the-road, built to protect the equally large city inside of it. Kontreo is the capital of this region, and has been attacked many times. During the Hangma War, demons took refuge in Kontreo City because of its size, therefor making it an obvious target for Heaven's Creatures. Rased was said to once reside in Kontreo, but left because of the lack of regard for her word. When Heaven's Creatures attacked, it was looked at by followers of Rased as punishment for their sodomy and sin, and not many pitied those that lived there.

Even Krayon couldn't do much to save his city under the wrath of Rased, and he only made an effort to rebuild it. Hens, he built Kontreo a giant wall, to help protect the people in the future.

I suppose that should be enough for me to consider his generosity, but handling that demon is such a pain!

When I get to the entrance, five guards stand to protect the thirty-foot doorways. Decorating the doors are two stone dragons, spiraling up pillars on either side of the entrance. Some unintelligible characters are scribed beside each dragon, and the closer I look, I can see that there are more characters inside the larger ones.

"May I enter?" I ask the center guard, who stand further away from the doors than the other four.

"Depends." He grunts, "What's your business? If you're just passing by, there's an inn seven miles up the other road."

I seriously hate these formalities; I twist my face into the most pleasant, 'I'm perfectly innocent' expression that I can manage, "I'm here to try and find the problem that plagues your city. I seek nothing more than to help."

And money.

The guard looks at me suspiciously.

My smile widens, "I can't begin to imagine the pain your people are going through. Certainly letting me inside your walls, to allow me to search for this demon"

and money

"won't work against you."

The guard stares at me and frowns.

I think my face is about to break from smiling.

"Who are you?" The guard asks slowly, implying, 'Who do you think you are, coming to me, and claiming good will?'

"Infamous female leader of the Thieve's Guild, out for the reward because she needs it to feed her men, and they were too frightened to come out themselves, so I come here alone."

Almost alone. I wish I were alone.

The guard sighs, "Come in. You won't be the first wanna-be knight to come for the reward."

Yes! There is a reward! "Thank you sir." I respond politely, and move forward as the doors are opened. Wait. He called me a wanna- be!

I don't have enough time to yell at the guard, as the doors are shutting with a deep 'DOOM', sending vibrations through the ground.

So inconsiderate! After glaring at the doors, I turn around, and see a few abandoned stands that assumably served as the beginnings of a market. Further ahead, at what could described as the point of a perception drawing, the scatterings of a crowd are visible. In stark contrast to the outside, inside the walls is musky, so any further than fifty yards is foggy, gloomy. Despite the shady surroundings, the air is dry, so dust lifts easily from the ground.

I look around and take a deep breath, gag from the dirt floating into my throat, then plunge forward into the massive city that is Kontreo.


	2. Happiness is not a fish

**Author's Blurb:** Thank you for your kind reviews. -Smacks self- I'm a terrible, terrible author for not updating ... for multiple reasons. This was written under request of SelenaWolf from the livejournal community, ficondemand. Glad you like it, Miss Selena!

I'm desperately trying to keep this relatively light-hearted ... or at least keep it from becoming angsty. . Stupid angst bunny. I think part of this required an angst bunny, you'll see what I mean. I -will- keep this mostly happy (Except Erutis Dear) for the next chapter.

-The chapter title is partly stolen from Our Lady Peace; no reason, it just suited this chapter. :)

-Sulfur creates a blue flame when lit, and is a chemical used in firearms.

-Word Count- 3082 (Arg, short chapter for such a wait, I'm sorry)

Roisen Midnight

Evil Twins INC

Elvewin Darkdragon

peridopixi - I'm glad I've made you enjoy this pairing! Mostly, I'm glad you're just enjoying the story!

White Ink

Draculina

Cocochan - -Blushes- Oh wow, I've never recieved that kind of praise ... I'll admit, you made my head swell for a moment. .

And all of you, thank you for your reviews! And thank you people who didn't review (That made my hit counter go up), and thank you everyone on the Alert!List who didn't review, but I know you're watching ...

Green Sleeves

- Happiness is a Fish ... that's Hard to Catch

The first thing I do is find a hotel. Not just any hotel to rest my poor bones, a hotel built to rival the greatest castles in existence. This hotel has curtains made of velvet and silk, floors made of marble hard enough to break my heels, and ceilings so high one would think it was a cathedral. Stone dragons that mock the pillars from Kontreo's front gate are this palace's supports and foundation, and make the place fantastic with its pompous vulgarity.

I am floating ... I'm in heaven ... And the work isn't impressed with my presence until I literally dump my money bag on the floor. So crude, sometimes I have to act brash to get what I want, and what I want is a clean place to sleep.

After establishing that I'm not a beggar and the money is real, I'm treated with the most unexpected politeness. Of course, the first thing the polite hostess suggests is, "Why don't you take advantage of our lavish and extensive bathing facilities?"

"Are there bubbles?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll go bathe fully clothed, just show me the way."

Not ten minutes later, I'm in my room, discovering the bathroom, and sinking into warm, bubbly bliss.

Yessss ...

The heated water sends a thin steam to waft through the air, relaxing my sore muscles, cleaning my pores and fatigue; the gentle but fragrant sent of flower oils fill the bathroom, and sooth my senses. The long mirror opposite of the tub enlarges the bathroom, and the lighting gleams pleasantly, highlighting bottles of shampoo and soap bars, and accenting the rainbow bubbles that crackle in the bathtub.

Ahh ... I could die happy this way ... forget my men! I'm gonna stay in this tub until my fingers are wrinkly from water AND old age. This place is such an improvement from the other hotels I've stayed at. The walls and floors are sparkling white, instead of looking dark from possible mold. The towels are fluffy and large, instead of thin and ratty. Yes, life is good.

I'm in such a drifting state, that I can almost swear the voice is coming from inside my own head. "You realize you're making sex noises?"

"Hmm ..." I'm too relaxed to make coherent words ...

"It's quite strange."

I poke my toes from the bubbles and flex them, "Oh?" and sink lower; Bubbles tickle my nose.

"You must be on the edge of delirious ..."

"Hnn ..." I could care less.

Wait a second.

DAMN MY FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY.

"You're not there, you're not there," I squint my eyes shut and count to ten, "Not there, not there," before turning around, hoping beyond possibility that the voice was a figment ...

Krayon smirks from above me, and waggles his fingers from under his chin.

Tears start to prick at my eyes. "I'm weary ... let me rest ..." I whimper weakly.

Krayon's lip twitches, "You've been pruning for a half an hour, I couldn't let you drown, could I?" He tilts his head to the side, blond curls bouncing against his cheeks, "Besides, it was much too amusing listening to you babble incoherently."

How long was he there? "How long have been hovering over me?" I pointedly scowl at him.

"Why, since you arrived." Krayon's eyebrows raise, as though that should have been obvious, "Duh." He snickers quietly, flipping a hand out to study his nails.

I sink even lower, almost choking on my bubbles. I thought they loved me too ... "You take away any happiness I manage to grunge up ..." Whyohwhyohwhy?

"Oh, don't be so pitiful." Krayon tosses his head, and shifts on the decorative shelf he's sitting on. "I'm here to help this time."

"You're always here to help." I groan.

Krayon snickers, "I want to warn you away from your venture." he says, getting to the point.

I start a bit from that, but can't help raising an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"You might find something that you really don't want."

"And what makes you think that you know what I want?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" He leans forward, placing his chin into his palm, "Besides, in this case, you've already told me that you don't want it."

His lazy posture, slightly quirked lips, and amused but serious eyes tell me that he believes himself. He's not mocking in this, simply attempting to prove his point without taking physical action. I'm sure if he wanted to, he could stop my searching where it is and send me back to my men, if for any reason, for his own amusement; I wouldn't put it past him. He's telling me that I won't like what I find, and as much as I hate it, I can't think of a moment when he's been wrong. It must have something to do with his old age. I glare at him, "You don't know anything about me unless I outright tell you: don't assume things."

Krayon chuckles through his nose, grins, then abruptly gestures downward.

I frown, follow his pointed path but see nothing abnormal, "What?" I ask crossly, looking back at him.

"Erutis dear, your bubble bath is dwindling. I can see your breasts."

The panicked squeak I make could rival mice.

..o.o.o.o.o..

I know that was a ploy just to see me drown myself. Fucking Lord Bastard. At least I have a soft bed tonight, even if I'm sure that the bastard is still lurking in my bedroom ...

The bedroom is fit for a queen. It rivals even the room Raenef had given me, and brings on a bit of nostalgia. Yeah, I miss the runt. I heard he finally took over his first village: I'm not sure how I feel about that. Well, certainly not worried, because I also heard that he announced to the people that they were to pay homage through offerings of strawberry cream cakes. Strawberries are rare, but the previous owner had taxed the people out of owning their businesses, so now the village is thriving ...

Tactical move? Knowing Raenef, probably not. Maybe on Eclipse's part, because he knows Raenef doesn't want to be seen as cruel, as silly as everyone else seems to think that. Man, I miss the kid.

Crawling into the much too large bed, I wiggle under the soft covers, listening to the crisp sound of cloth against cloth. The pillows are a little too fluffy for my neck, so I push them aside and use my arm for a pillow, letting the blankets swallow me. Realizing I have to turn off the light, I move closer to the nightstand nearby and switch it off. Darkness encompasses me, save for the faint beams from the only window in the room.

Hmm ... I can get used to this.

Oh yeah, "Go to hell, Krayon."

There's a moment of complete silence, then a faint chuckle that might have been from another room.

..o.o.o.o.o..

_Ah ... that song ..._

... _this dream ..._

_... ah ..._

..o.o.o.o.o..

HOLY SHIT.

I sit up like a spring has been implanted in my back. My body trembles and a thin sheet of sweat clings to me just enough that I know I'll have to bathe again. (Not that I wasn't planning to) I can't help the horrified look on my face as I whirl my head around, searching for any witnesses to my panick. Oh my ... I can't believed I dreamt that ... WITH HIM. What if he finds --

A familiar chuckle ripples nearby. "Sweet dreams, Erutis dear?"

My hair stands on end as my face turns bright red, almost matching the sunburn that I received yesterday. "Wha ... what are you talking about?" My voice sounds too high to be mine.

From the corner of my eye, I see his trademark smirk spread knowingly across his smug face. I just want to bludgeon him, I want to break every one of his fingers and, and ...

Forget it. I have better things to think about. I told myself I would do a job in this city, and I must get ready. With this in mind, I swing my legs over the bed and stalk over to my now clean travel bag to fish out my armor. "I don't know what you're so smug about," I say matter-of-factly, "A dream is a dream." I pull out the clothing, and turn my back to him, stripping from the nightgown. If Krayon wants to talk to me, there's no getting out of it with my state of undress ... I learned this several months ago.

Krayon quirks an eyebrow, "Some dreams mean more than others, I would know. It it is my realm after all." Amusement is dripping from his voice. I hear him flutter closer, for whatever reason, but he is still above me a comfortable distance. (As comfortable as it can get that is) "I'll hand it to you though, for a human, your nonchalance is rivaling a demon's. I know a few Lords who would have destroyed a village or two by now ... after having THAT sort of dream." He amost laughs at the thought, I can hear the smothered snickering.

Wait ... if the dream realm is his, then ... I tense, and slowly turn to see the wicked grin plastered to his pretty face. "Di, did you see ...?" The last word fades in my throat, and Krayon's grin, if possible, grows larger, his eyes glittering with a dangerous sort playfulness that promises me some sort of pain or humiliation. The way he looks down at me, and I know he looks down, says that oh yes, he saw all the important bits of last night's dream, and he will never let me forget it.

After clasping the strap to my chest plate, I grab my sword and make a beeline toward the door. "Fuck you Krayon." I mutter, immediately realizing my mistake; I can almost feel his mouth opening to say something smart. "And YOU. QUIET. And don't bother me today, I have a job to do!" I yell over my shoulder, slamming the door shut as if that would intimidate him.

Krayon's smirk fades in the slightest, though the amusement is still there as he stares at the shut door and crosses his arms. "Now if you intend to show me distain," He hums softly, "don't you know you know it all the more enraptures me, Erutis Love ...?"

..o.o.o.o.o..

No, no, he _wouldn't_ leave me alone a day, would he? Granted, he is staying out of my path and allowing me to ask the locals questions, but Krayon still keeps his closeness to an almost maddening effect. All I have to do is _look_ and he's there.

Asking questions hasn't been too difficult though, most people are willing to talk. It's mostly rumour of course but rumours are better than nothing, and most of them follow a pattern.

No one knows what the hell they're talking about.

This is frustrating with the added bonus of having Krayon's face hovering beside me all day, being barraged with an onslaught of sales pitches, children's screams, and one too many men hitting on me who thought I was a MAN.

I might add that Krayon found the last bit hilarious.

Haha. Let's see what happens when someone mistakes him for a prostitute ... poor fool that it would be, they would probably be burnt to a crisp.

Anyway, I'm eventually led to the destruction that seems to make people the most edgy: The Burning of the Town Hall.

This gets capitalized, because several folk referred to this as a major event and with a sort of horrified awe. A few hundred workers had died in the fire, a dramatic difference from the annoying misdemeanors that had been overrunning the city. Most had assumed the childish, playful crimes where by just that, children, but the Burning of the Town Hall changed many minds. Why did the authorities think it was the same person? Because each crime had been 'stamped' by a small blue fire, and the smell of sulfur.

Sulfur had filled Kontreo with its stench for weeks.

The remains of the Town Hall are expectantly depressing, covering the sun with floating ashes, and lumps of concrete and marble scattering the vicinity like a giant dead body. The buildings around the remains are almost unharmed, save for a few fixable burn marks, as though an explosion had been focused on the Town Hall alone. This was clean, this destruction had been done with purpose, and someone knew what they were doing.

I suspect it was one person, for as grungy Kontreo is, it's a business city, and there haven't been great reports of violence outside of petty robberies in years; this mostly elimates gang or guild evolvement.

"You seem quite serious today, Erutis Dear." A cheerful voice says nearby.

I jump a little in surprise, but not much, only because I was so lost in thought I had forgotten to keep an eye out for the insufferable bastard. "This is terrible." I say from attop my chosen peice of concrete. "Why would someone kill so many innocents?" I gaze upon the rubble with my chin resting in my hand and elbow on my knee, legs dangling freely over the chunk of leftover building. Krayon hovers to my left, crossing his arms and following my eyes over the ashes.

"Innocents? The government of this city is anything but innocent." He snorts dryly. His hair bounces off my cheek, and I bat it away. "They deserved every bit of punishment they received."

Some ash blows into my eye, so I rub it absently, "They were human, no one deserves to die."

Krayon's lips curl as he gives me a sideways glance, "Oh really?" and then I felt his hand on the back of my head, turning me to a different direction. He pointed to a particular pile of debris, "Do you see that hand there?"

My stomach churned as I yes indeed, a shadowed human hand was reaching out, barely visible unless one really looked.

"That hand touched a child."

I don't dare look at Krayon's face when he says that with such disgust. Suddenly I'm turned to a different direction, "The pile of rock to the far edge, yes, that one, under there lays a man who beat the women of his family almost every night. When they found out he was dead, they rejoiced."

Another direction, "A woman who had stolen from bank vaults for almost fifteen years, and never got caught because she paid off her bosses in 'services' of many different kinds."

Another direction, "A man and wife who controlled their son to the point that his mind was shutting down, and he only act on what directions they gave him. He would return from school, to their chores, then wait in his room for their next demand because if he left the house his father would beat him senseless."

Another direction, "That man, let his mother die without medicine, without help as an old woman, without a clean bed, even though she had done nothing but care and love him his entire life."

Another direction, "That woman stole household animals and cut them open."

My stomach moved again. "I GET IT." I snarled (something too close to a whimper), and jerked away from his hand. I scrambled off the building remains, suddenly breathing too hard, and needing to leave this place immediately.

"Humans are vile." Krayon sneers behind me, his voice growing smaller as I walk away. "Some do deserve to die."

For a moment I can think of nothing, my mind growing blank and muddled and the only thing I can consider is to get somewhere bright, and active and _human._ Then, I pause, and I ask, "How does killing them do justice for what they've done?"

Krayon falls silent for a moment, and I can sense him thinking though it doesn't take very long. "Because the abused don't need to suffer any longer, even if it's fucked with their minds in the long run."

Dammit. My lower lip tightens, and I shake my head for no reason, and get out of the damned place.

..o.o.o.o.o..

That night there are no dreams, and I lay quiet in bed, feeling selfish for feeling grateful for comfort.

..o.o.o.o.o..

The next morning I wake slowly to the sun in my face, no Krayon to be my alarm, no room service to insist that it was breakfast time. The emotions from yesterday still linger, but I feel better, like I've had a good cry but not really, because all I did was sleep on it. I feel relaxed, purged, and I'm content for the time to stare at the wall and not think about much.

And then my mind registers something important.

He had known how those people died. He had known their sins, and he had approved of their deaths.

He did it. He did it hedidit hedidit.

That bastard has been the reason of chaos for his own city, he did it.

He practically laid it on a platter for me to figure it out, oh Rased he did it.

My chest swells and my face flushes as rage suddenly brings itself to a peak and my body tenses in the sheets. My teeth grit, my legs fight the urge to kick senselessly but I can't stop my fist from slamming into the pillow next to my head.

"Krayon ..." I grit out, closing my eyes in the fury I've built up, "Krayon you did it ..." Of course he's not here to be smug about it. "Krayon you bastard, I know!" Flying out of the covers I began to dress myself, jerkily handling my cloths in a way that might have torn ordinary cotton.

"Krayon get out here, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME." I whirl around, expecting to see him floating overhead, but no, he's no where in sight.

He decided to make it hard on me, just like everything else. Fantastic.

"KRAYON I'M GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU."

And then I'm going to make a lot of money, because not only would I be getting paid off, I'm going to sell Krayon as barbeque. I've heard demon meat is quite tasty.


End file.
